


Happy Valentine's day

by Rose_1444



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Ball, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Valentine's party in Altea
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Happy Valentine's day

The room was filled with dancing couples. She had to smiles and keep wathing them. She walked to table with drinks all that official valentine's party had been always half official thing but today she found her way to go here. She often let it without showing there. Letting it on younger colleagues to show up but today was diferent. 

Maybe she was hoping to meet certain specialist here. She had no idea if he will ever show up here or not. They did not spoke about it. 

She put drink to her lips and drink her eyes moving around dancing couples certain did not suprised her. She smiled wathing Sky dancing with Bloom. Musa and Sam. 

Riven did make company to Stella. She was so lost in wathing them that she did not noticed person who stopped next to her till he did touched her arm. 

"Farah ? Are you alright?" His voice always make her smile and today wasnt no difference and he did know it. His lips curled in smile as he saw her smiling. 

"I am just had been wathing them " She said make a quest to a room of their students who are dancing. 

He nodded and slowly took his own drink to his lips and sip drink of it and then give her another look when music which was playing changed to song he know she is loving from their teenage years. 

"Will you give me this dance headmistress?" He asked and raised his eyebrow offering her hand . She had to smiled again and finished her drink.

"Arent you afraid?" She teased him back and loked to him taking his hand slowly. 

"Afraid ? With you never " He said slowly and gently squeezed her hand and lead their way between couples who was still dancing. 

She smiled when he said it and lead her between the couples. She meet his eyes. She slowly put hand on his shoulder and second hand keep in his. She blushed slightly when he put arm around her waist and they happend to be very close to each other. 

He start to move and she followed him meeting his eyes. She wanted to teas him but all the teasing die on her lips as she watched him speaking softly. 

"You still remember I love this song dont you ?" She asked slowly.

He chuckled little bit and loked to her. "And you doubt of it ? I remember first dance we shared years back right in this room. " He said softly and think of past for moment with smile on face. 

She keep moving with him and watched his face her eyes for moment shine with magic. She usually did not use her powers on her closes freinds but she wanted which what feels he connected the memories. 

He noticed her eyes changed colour "you could simply ask " He spoke with hint of amusement in voice and his arms tightened around her. "I love to dance with you I always did " .

She smiled brightly "Me too " she said softly and even did not noticed that music changed and another slow song starts. 

They for moment remind silent and just keep dancing till her hand which was till now resting against his shoulder did not move against his chest and did not rested against his hearth. 

He stopped dancing even when others keep dance. For now he did not mind students being around and see them being close. He and Farah always had been close but when he noticed her eyes moved to his lips. He smiled "come walk me " he said leaning closer her ear and keep her hand in his when he make his way from room. 

Farah in this very moment would follow him anywhere she even know it was true other way around. 

Saul stooped in the empty hall and it was him who touched her face gently with palm of his hand and follow with second hand. He cupped her face. 

"Tell me to not and I will not do it " He said softly. 

"Don't you dare to stop " She mubled and rested her arms around his waist to bring them close and kiss him. 

The kiss was at first slow and sensual but soon grown more passionate and when Saul moved little a back and leaned his forehead about hers he was smiling brightly. 

"Happy Valentine's day Farah " 

"Happy Valentine's day Saul " She mubled back all breathless.


End file.
